Old pasts die hard
by TrashSprout
Summary: Post war. Four years ago peace was made. But Soon-to-be fire lord Zuko senses upcoming trouble. Will this danger lead to A second war? Pairing Kataang, Maiko Confirmed: Sukka later Tokka
1. Thoughts

**WARNING ****– This happens to me my first a:tlab fanfiction. I won't promise quik updates. Heck, I can't even promise more chapters. Whenever I feel like writing I'll be moving on with it. This is like many other- A post war fic. And if you dislike shipping, or even spite the word 'shipping' I advice you to click on your 'back' button. I even don't have the whole story planned. I just write something random things down and think about something later up with it. I am sure to put Kataang and Maiko in this story. But I am battling whenever I shall put in A touch of Sukka or Tokka. So frustrating! **

**I myself am A HUDGE tokka fanatic- But I don't think Suki's dead. Tortured maybe. But death…Nah.**

**DISCLEAMER – Yeah…People should sense this coming. I don't avatar. I'm dealing Ya know…Cause in my deepest fantasy I imagine Zuko getting healed from his scar by A miracle ever so forgiving water bender- and slashing A fire whip in Azula's face to give her the same scar, but THIS one will never be able to heal. MUAHAHAHA! But I don't own the show so I can't possibly do that. (I won't even be allowed in script writing team with my super-ideas…)**

**Chapter One: Thoughts**

Mai had found Zuko. She smiled when she catched him asleep sitting by his desk, head hanging from the edge. She kissed him softly awake, first on his neck, and later his dry lips. She carefully massaged his shoulder and neck until he began to stir.

''You slept so well, I thought I might as well let you for A while.'' She answered before he could question, A caring smile gracing her lips. He groaned, feeling with his hands to find out where he was.

''Did I seriously sleep all day in this position?'' He asked himself more then to his fiancé. Mai chuckled ''You haven't been sleeping for days, Zuko. Whenever you're so tired you are even able to sleep in A bulldozing machine.'' She breathed in his hair, while turning from her standing position to sit on his lap.

The soon-to-be fire lord winced from the sudden weight on his legs. But didn't protest. Instead he rubbed the back of his beloved one gently. Sighing contently.

''It's been only eighty-four hours and I still miss him so much.'' He murmured. Mai stroked his hair comforting.

''Zuko, you don't get over A loss of A loved one that quick. Of course you still miss him. But Iroh passed away peacefully.''

''But I don't understand…'' The once banished prince weakly uttered. ''The day therefore he seemed so strong as he always was. And even if he was on the old side, he was still way to underage to die-''

Mai patted Zuko's back gently when she noticed him trembling. She shushed him with soft whispers.

''He died without feeling weak or vulnerable. He didn't even have cramps which he usually had. He died while he was feeling restful and clear. It's A better way of drawing your last breath then feeling pain from his old and restless body.''

Zuko's upper lip quivered. Mai kissed him on his nose.

''Thank you, Mai.'' Zuko smiled weakly. Mai, also smiling, nodded her head.

''You're very much welcome,'' Her smile turned more cheeky, and she slowly ran her arms around his broad shoulders. ''_My lord._'' She whispered, kissing him by the base of his ear.

Zuko chuckled lowly ''Wow. You're surprisingly in A pleasant mood today.'' Zuko slapped A hand towards his own mouth, feeling A idiot by saying it. He hoped he didn't insult her. But Mai only rewarded him with A kiss on the corner of his mouth.

''That because I know I love you, you love me…And were getting 'bonded' very soon.'' Zuko knew what she met with 'bonding'. She meant with the word 'bonding' getting to the next level together. She met with 'bonding' They would promise each other to stay sides forever. She meant with 'bonding' they would soon be standing in front of an altar, becoming the fire lord and fire lady the fire nation just needed after the long running war.

''Mai, am I good enough?''

Eyeing her confused glance. Zuko corrected himself forcefully.

''Am I truly good enough for all this? This nation? This home- I mean; do I even deserve such happiness after everything I've done?''

Mai sighed for at least the tenth time that day. ''Zuko.'' She sternly began, raising her head which previously lay on his shoulder. Looking him straight in the face. ''You are A good person. Believe it or not. We were both good enough. We first thought we were good. But you were the first to realise we were doing wrong. That makes you so much better then just good…'' Mai got lost in affection again, hugging Zuko. ''And Spirits…I love you so much.''

Zuko was only half convinced. But went with it anyway. He had Mai's utter respect and sweet words, and he didn't lack Ty Lee's kind encouragements and cheery attitude.

Then he remembered the avatar's last words since he last saw him. After the war was finally over and victory brightened even in the rainy day.

''_Give me A signal whenever you need me.'' Aang had friendly said to him. Zuko told him he couldn't just barge A call on him whenever he pleased. Aang laugh__ed airily, putting his hand on the prince his shoulder. ''That's why I'm the avatar after all.'' Zuko hardly believed this was the twelve year old who had denied his role of avatar before. At least, that what was Sokka told him whenever the ater tribe warrior got his trust. Now, the kids offer to help him out amazed him. He would have A full planner later on. And everybody knew it._

_Katara especially rubbed that fact in. ''But Aang-'' She protested, hands clasped together in A worrying gesture. ''I'm sure Zuko can handle this nation on his own. You'll be busy already by making peace every place.''_

''_It's okay Katara,'' Aang smiled, slightly blusing. Then his face frowned sadly and his arms folded over each other. ''That's the least I owe for this world by disappearing for hundreds of years time.''_

''_Aang, aren't you still over that?'' Sokka asked surprised. Aang grinned again, shaking his head briefly. ''Off course not! Heavens no, I'm just suggesting Zuko my help because it's my duty,'' He looked from his water-tribe friends to the prince and smiled, correcting himself; ''No, not because it's just my duty. It's my __**pleasure**__ to help you out, Zuko…''_

Its been four years since he offered that. Zuko sometimes wondered if this promise he made was still open. He probably should let the Avatar and his friends know, and ESPECIALLY Toph of the unfortunate death of Iroh.

His racing images where interrupted by Mai, who tenderly and carefully kissed all her love on his cheek. Zuko swallowed.

''Mai…I don't think...''

''You're so tense lately.'' Mai didn't even bother to let him speak up. ''You're mine tonight. I love you and I'm going to show you how much.'' She unbound the noble knot and his hair tumbled to his shoulder. ''I would prepare if I were you…'' She bit her bottom lip, gripping his collar and forcefully kissed him hard on the mouth.

**Don't tell me how much I suck because I know I do! Review if you like, and if you flame I won't mind either. It very useful to warm my hot chocolate with…(whips mushroom from sack) I think the next chapter will be called 'consoling' But that chapter will only come if people don't think this as A waste…**

**P.S I apologize for Grammar mistakes. I'll try to Beta- everything later…**


	2. Because I am needed

**I decide to write the 'Consoling' chapter later in the future. I think Zuko would rather hold something personal like that back for A little while…Besides, I needed to write the characters nicely enough for my likings and let readers know about they're current lifestyle. This is over four years so Suki was saved. It's A fact Sukka will happen, but you gotta read the notes bellow the page to be informed about this…Anyway, I hope people enjoy this chapter and I wrote the character better of. Because when I last checked my first one, Zuko and Mai seemed so OOC, no, were DISCRIBED ooc. I ****will make that up! I will try at least./.**

**Oh yea, I forgot to mention I'm dutch. And not all that bright in English language. Not to brag or anything but I'm one of the best in my class when it comes to the subject English. So you just have to imagine my friend trying to write A whole English novel, now that's melo-dramatic!**

**Speaking of the devil, don't like angst. I recommend you skip this chapter. Don't get fooled by the somewhat spirited and happy beginning…**

**DISCLEAMER – I don't own avatar and ya-da ya-da…**

**Chapter two: But I am needed**

Aang shivered. The cool wind particularly burning his skin. (Maybe Toph wasn't joking when she said he had baby skin) The robes he wore were thin and sleeveless and the thin material of his shoes didn't protect him from the icy ground. His feet were something to pity about. They were cold and his toes felt like they could perish at any moment.

Something seemed odd this day. For A visitor in the air temple it was teeth-shattering cold. But he never felt that way, ever. Normally the southern air temple had _warm_ winds for his senses. Despite the location or whatsoever. It had A familiar breeze of home. He always imagined it were the air nomads who secretly didn't die, but turned invisible to save themselves at the very moment fire benders attacked. He liked to think it was Gyatso who putted that warm hand on his shoulder, but whenever he turned around he soon found out it was the face of the ever so loyal waterbender.

''It's A beautiful sunset isn't it?'' Katara whispered, awed by the sun lowering in the horizon. The avatar shrugged loosely. ´´It had better, to be honest.´´

´´That sounds rather desperate coming from you.'' Katara commented bewildered. Half satisfied with herself whenever she caught the glimpse of the blossoming smile on his face.

''It's not all desperate…I guess you could call it a disappointment.'' Aang sighed, Katara flashed A cheeky smile.

''Desperate,'' She said firmly.

''A mishap,'' Aang protested, half chuckling.

''Desperate,'' She kept going.

''A letdown,'' Aang tried to be looking angry. But cranky-ness wasn't all his style. Worst of all was that Katara knew this.

''Desperate.'' She giggled, almost losing to the discussion battle they were having.

''A comedown.'' He clenched his teeth almost forcefully, trying not to chuckle again.

''Desperate,'' Katara almost sang.

''A blow,'' He grinned

''Well dúh, you're A air bender after all.'' Katara rolled her eyes.

There was A brief silence. And when the icy air hit Aang in his face and he couldn't help but laugh out loud. Katara, happier then ever to see him truly laugh for the first time that day, overjoyed hugged her tanned slim arms over his grown shoulders and sighed contently in the curve of his shoulder.

''Aang,'' She began softly. ''We'll be heading to the north pole tomorrow and check up or things are going alright. And perhaps…we can also stay there for A little while, you know, vacation? You me and Sokka together?''

She felt Aang murmer something faintly. Katara raised her eyebrow and raised her head back to see his face for A clear conversation.

''Huh? What was that?'' She swore she almost lost it with sorrow whenever she saw that guilty sad look on his face. That guilt he always seemed to bottle up was way too stressing at times, and she could nearly break down by even looking for A second at it. But today she stood her ground and swallowed forcefully the lump in her throat.

''Katara, you know trouble will be lurking, I need to stay alert for people who need me. You understand.'' Aang whispered, something burned in his throat and he managed to not let A tear escape his eye.

''I understand you, Aang.'' Katara digged her nails in his robes, worrying, protect fully. As if she was keeping him away from flying to the other side of the world any moment. ''I don't understand the people!'' She nearly shouted in grief. ''They think you're this immortal spirit! None of them are aware what you truly are! You are A human that feels, Aang! You're A someone with feelings too! You have the right to feel free for once in your entire avatar life!''

''Katara, I'm the avatar after all, I can't-''

''Don't lay that nonsense on me Aang!'' Katara yelled, pushing herself away from him, nearly tearing every lock of hair from her head. ''Tommorow we'll be heading to the north pole! We will have fun and go penguin sledding! Whenever you like it or not! Which, I know you actually LOVE!''

Again she hugged him tightly, trembling from the energy that was wasted in her rant.

''I'm so sorry.'' She tenderly rubbed his shoulder blades, making up to her scratching A few moment ago. Tears escaped from their prison. Aang gently rocking her back forward and afterward. ''That was such A selfish action of me.''

''It needed to be let out.'' Aang told her, relieved. ''It's okay. I really is. I don't blame you for doing so. But let me tell you this.''

He had stopped his nursing moves and looked at her direct in the face, assured of himself and steady.

''You'll be the first person in this entire world I'll be willing to help with anything, no matter how silly they are. But you understood whenever we met. I needed to solve stuff. And also you knew I couldn't handle it immediately. You're one of the very first person who lay all their trust into me. And believe me, it's better then any sunset that'll appear, any warm breeze that will warm me. You, Katara,'' He bit his upper lip. ''Are all I still live for. The reason why I'm not giving up on those who need me the most. You and I both are so alike. So drowned in the fact people need us. We are needed. You are needed for those people you care or don't even know but still care. I, I am needed too. I was destined for it.''

With that he took of. Trudging his way up to the sleeping bison and peach steeling battle with Sokka and Momo. Katara folded her arms, face squeezed in dejection.

''But I _need _you too…''

**There, that was kinda depressing. And about ****that Tokka and Sukka thing…**

**Whenever I got to check reviews there were boomings**** of 'Tokka!' So there…It'll be Tokka…BUT, there is A but: Sukka will be added also. I happened to notice in Tokka stories (I'm getting actually allergic for shipping names. Maybe I'll just name the couple with their own complete names) Suki is either described bitchy, way too upbeat (ooc alert) or totally forgotten . I myself, having fancy for toph/sokka (much better…saying it in complete names) totally ADORE Suki! She should be praised by her awesome-ness and be rewarded for getting Sokka in A DRESS! Not being bashed on by some rapid fans who like Sokka with someone else better…Remember people; shipping is cool and all, but don't forget to watch the actual show!**

**Kimba616 kindly pointed me out that I should just go on with the pairs I like. But some Sokka/Suki lovin' won't hurt! At**** least, not to me…Because her review was so revealing in A not-so-bash-full manner, I might as well write A sokka/suki chapter next!**


	3. Back to golden fans again

So there you have it

**So there you have it. A stinky update. And no, this isn't A joke. But I'll tell you A good one: I'm A kickass writer…NOT!**

**HAHAHAHA! That one never gets old!'**

**I know…Not funny. But I wasn't set for humor anyways…**

**Dislcleamer: You know it already**

**Warning: This chapter and later ones will involve Sokka/Suki relationships.**

''Until we meet again.'' The water tribe warrior nodded in agreement, shaking hands with his long time best friend. ''We _will _meet again, Aang. I assure you.''

The bald boy smiled. Then turned to pat Appa on the head to comfort the giant kind beast. The bison was fully aware that this was A rather heart wrenching moment. The avatar shushed his soft howling.

''It's okay, Appa. Sokka will meet us up again in no time!'' Aang encouraged Appa cheerfully.

Appa licked the side of Aang his face. Also Momo, who had happened to say A last goodbye to Sokka on his shoulder, raced to the Avatar and his animal guide to ask their attention. Chuckling, Aang patted also the lemur on between his bunny-ish ears.

Katara shook her head slowly, suppressing A giggle. Eventually she trudged forward to hug her brother in A motherly way.

''Take care.'' Katara sighed softly. Sokka rubbed her back soothingly. Presenting A kind smile to her when hen pushed her back gently, hands on her shoulder.

''I will.'' He answered truthfully.

''I know you will.'' Katara pointed to the necklace hanging in his left palm. ''I was also meaning to take care if Suki.''

Sokka nodded grimly. Grudgingly reminded finding Suki beaten in her metal cell.

''I will. I swear it.'' He muttered, almost to soft to hear. But Katara had heard him and turned back to Aang. Who helped her to get on Appa again.

Getting only A little emotional, Sokka wiped A little tear from his eye. Waving A trembling hand to the avatar and his sister. Who both waved back at him whenever Appa raised them in the air. Sokka turned around to leave the hill only when Appa turned into A small dot in the horizon.

Leaving A trail in the ground with his sword lazily, he yawned. His stomach lurched. He was hungry. He had eaten only dry bread and fresh water for days. Travelling to the other side of the world was exhausting. He at least hoped he would have received energy when the tips of his toes landed on the ground. But his eye-lids stayed heavy and struggling to keep himself awake.

He felt guilty too. Having Aang to interrupt his avatar duties only to bring him to kyoshi island. But the young avatar assured him it was fine, and it was A reasonable break from the stress he was lately having.

Sokka cupped A hand to his empty stomach, moaning. The hunger and sleep were nearly killing him.

He hurried when he heard voices. And there he was…in front of A great big statue of avatar Kyoshi. And he saw houses. Each of them getting higher and higher until he saw the on he was looking for. Right in the middle. The place were their warriors trained.

Smiling widely he walked forward. Passing each of the villager. A guy who recognized him and Aang would have been probably walked next to him came running forward, his mouth watering. But whenever he realized the warrior man was on his own. He wiped his mouth, embarrassed, and walked head down away.

Sokka, after witnessing the obsessive act shook his head only A little. Before returning his attention to his reason of walking forward. Past the food that was offered to him and made his stomach go ballistic, past the other houses.

And there he was, only A few feet away from the opening. He sighed before he entered, A blazing good feeling sinking him in deep emotions when he got the glimpse of short brown hair and A golden fan.

''Sokka?!'' The figure asked surprised, stopping her motions she was making with her fans and walked forward. Grey eyes wide.

''Suki.'' He spoke relieved, hugging her tightly.

**Cheesy…Chees…I really suck at writing romances. But it's the only thing can do. ****I have trouble setting A fic what doesn't involve shipping…But yea…Happy April fools...NOT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But seriously, happy pranking!**

**By the way: that was 'Foamy' watering his mouth. (No joke)**


	4. To ponder and bad news

**Yeah…I want to keep my author comments shorter from now on. Here it goes…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar, yadayada. In fact, who else owns it except for Mike and Bryan and their workers. They hypnotize us for heavens sake! Warning (?) – Uh…Not really. Only some depressing parts…**

Fingering the square Earth kingdom pendant hanging by her necklace Toph drew A long distracted sigh. She had not planned to be pushed back in rich society, but she had to prove herself to her parents she could care for herself.

Of course, she could stand before A whole lot of wannabe-benders and dodge all the boulders she could.

Or even battle A few of the stronger benders and win. Perhaps she would reason them she was strong.

But she would worry her parents more with just that. She would give them the image of A young, ruthless, bad behaved, dirt coated earth bender. The only reason she wore this silken robes, had her hair awfully knotted in different kinds of hair clips, and cleaned all the dirty but healthy coating of her skin not because she enjoyed it-

She wanted to prove her parents in being faithful to them. Act kind to guest they would receive. And be A girl they thought she would be. Only A little more headstrong.

She had A feeling half of the guest in this fancy ballroom were hired to guard her. Which made her more crankier than when she first walked inside the entrance.

Toph walked slowly outside, slightly peeved. The longer she would stay in this room, the more hope she would loose. At least, what was over from it.

The balcony wasn't terribly big. It was just enough for three people to stand and chat. Luckily she had guarded the spot for A long time. Hours straight. But it was always taken by some boring old people or unhappy discussing couples. She knew she wouldn't be all alone, but she at least had enough air to think straight. No strong terribly smelling perfume to fill her nostrils.

Pushing all the issues aside Toph took the natural scent of air in. Sighing happily that she could breath normally without having the sensation of vomiting out of nowhere. She had only light trouble with her stomach. But the itch for throwing her lunch out was poking her the whole time. It would be all gone if she just gave up and puke. But at parties such as these it wasn't taken 'respectful' So she just held it in, for her parents sake.

She hadn't noticed she had her finger tightly clutched in the wooden rails. Her fingers burned of the stocky material, but for some reason she just dragged her fingers deeper and deeper until her knuckles turned wide. She wouldn't even notice if the drew blood. Spirits, she was in stress wasn't she?

She was proud. Proud that she travelled and enjoyed her youth. Eleven years have been only half spoiled for her, the last five years she enjoyed every joyful swallow life gave her. But every period of time had an end by its path. Toph just wanted those careless, fun and playful times the longest ones of her life. But much to her dismay, seemed the most shortest of all. It felt shorter than it actually was.

She wondered how it went with her friends. When were Aang and Katara finally going to openly admit their love to the world. Why was it almost as if they were hiding it secretly?

How where Iroh and Zuko doing? Probably well enough. From she had heard rumors that Zuko had not so long ago proposed to Mai. So they would be the least in her care…She _thought_…

Sokka…Only imagining him made her strong being tremble from dejection. Her skin crawl in frustration and A little bit of embarrassment. He would be just fine with Suki. She respected that. Suki was A very reasonable woman. Exactly good enough for Sokka. Just what Sokka needed. Another warrior. Not A bender.

She just hoped after all of these matches, prayed, that one being in the whole universe would be patient and noble enough to love her equally as she would love him (Or spirits, it always could be A her too…) She chuckled lightly, proud enough of herself to make little jokes after such rather emotional thoughts.

She felt upcoming footsteps. Judging from the determinant steps it wasn't her fathers nor her mothers. Sure they were headstrong business people, but when it came to handle their daughter, they seemed always A bit hesitant how to talk to her now and then.

She recognized the steps, frowning suddenly. It were two persons which she thought they were the most amazing people on the world…

''Xin Fu, Master Yu? What are you two doing here?'' She voiced with distaste, crossing her arms in A bored stance.

She could easily hear the grumpy tall haired man gruff '_Stinkin' Brat_' under his breath, and his stance getting more impatient already.

''We have, sadly, unfortunate news to report, Miss Bei Fong.'' Master Yu answered her question, only calmer than Xin Fu could be if he even tried.

''What is it, both of you are broke out of money? _Again_?'' She snapped, directing them on their greed for more, more, more and more money.

''I wouldn't be so spunky if I were you, Bandit.'' Xin Fu reported rudely. ''Because we're trying to tell you something that could devastate you.''

Something felt like Xin Fu would report that matter with pleasure. Master Yu glared unnoticed at the man, folding his hands flat on each. A respectful look and behaviour directing at the sixteen year old girl.

''I will tell her, you just go eat or something.'' Yu told Xin Fu.

First Xin Fu was silent. Than gruffed once again. Trudging to the buffet. Toph was getting her suspicions.

''Tell me what?'' Toph questioned, softer than she was aiming on.

Yu let out A deep drawled sigh, putting A hand on her shoulder.

''Poor girl.'' He muttered. ''So young, so bloomed over the years. I am afraid this news could shatter you like the porcelain doll you look.''

''What?!'' Toph asked again, disturbed by his words only slightly.

''I know you were familial bonded with that firebender.'' He said quietly.

''Fire lord Zuko?'' Toph added.

''No, his uncle. Iroh, wasn't it?'' Yu asked.

Toph only nodded slowly.

''Here comes the bad news.'' Yu slightly muttered, sliding his hand from her shoulder, to hold her wrist. ''He died.''

She was silent. Than her voice croaked.

''…What?''

''He died peacefully in his sleep.'' Yu tried to comfort her A little bit. Noticing the girl trembling.

''What…?''

''He died A week ago. The fire lord invited you to the fire palace to memorize his greater deeds.''

Toph only was silent again. Not shedding A tear. Even when she was in her bed, folded in the warm blankets her words went out without sound…

**To inform you: Toph is not the first to hear the news. The earlier chapters were meaning to inform their lifestyles for A big part. Just pretend the other heard it also…okay?**


End file.
